Getting Me Through The Night
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: Good sleep, a bath and a glass of wine. And sex. You see where this is heading, right?


**A/N** : It's so unbelievably late and I should've been in bed like 2 hours ago. But nooooo! I had to sit down and write this one. Let me just tell you that my mom came to me yesterday and said – we never see you anymore, you're constantly on your laptop. You think I might have a slight addiction? Nah! Anyway, as a tribute for tomorrow's episode (it's tomorrow for me, late late tomorrow, since I have to wait until I get off of work:(), I decided to get this one done. I've been toying with this idea since lizandhenry told me about a scene that was cut from the pilot's sex scene (you can actually find the draft script online), so, well, you get where this is heading. As always with smut – if it's not your thing, don't read it. It's SMUT, nothing more. Hope I did okay with this one! Comments are more than appreciated!

* * *

 **Getting Me Through The Night**

"Well, you're home early" Henry chuckled when she walked into their bedroom. It was past midnight and he was thinking of calling it the night and heading to bed, but he was so eager to see her. It's been rough since she took this job – she would get up early and get home late at night, barely having time to even text him during the day. After teaching at the same place and having lunch together every day, it was a huge adjustment, and he wanted to try and have as much time with her as possible. Sleep wasn't important anyway, he thought.

"Yeah, got called to the White House. I can't believe you're still up, it's so late".

"I wanted to see you. Bad day, huh?"

"Yep. But I really don't feel like talking about it. How was your day? Still feeling like a Beatle?"

"You bet! Stop worrying about this so much, we did the right thing".

"Have you developed a cult following already?" She teased.

"Well, I have a few female students chasing me after class with questions but I'd like to believe they're interested in my answers".

"Yes, of course they are, Henry". She loved teasing him about it; it was funny how young girls at the age of his daughter found him so incredibly sexy. Then again, he _was_ sexy.

"You think they're not?!" He frowned.

"Well, babe, if I was your student, I couldn't care less about what you say".

"Huh. You don't say Miss Adams".

" _Miss Adams_?" She hasn't heard that name in over two decades.

"Yes, I refer to all my students by their last name. So you care to explain what's on your mind when you're asking me a question?"

Elizabeth smiled. She ignited something in him without even intending to and she knew it would pay off for her. She was more than happy to play along. "Well, Dr. McCord, I'm thinking about how sexy your ass is".

"Oh really? Do you have these thoughts about all your professors?"

"No, god no. Have you seen them? They're all old!" She laughed. She was enjoying this just as much as he was.

"Ah. And this is turning you on?" he asked as he began to walk over to her, now standing so close.

"Why don't you see for yourself Professor?" Elizabeth asked, taking his hand in hers and pushing it down her panties, into her slick center. She moaned when he rubbed her.

"Wow. That's... So you say no other professor has ever made you this turned on?"

"Just you Dr. McCord".

"Well, that's interesting" he pondered out loud.

"What are you going to do about this Professor?"

"I'm not quite sure, I've never had such a beautiful student at my lap" he said and she laughed. "Get naked please" he commanded and pointed at the desk in their bedroom.

"Yes Professor" Elizabeth smirked. She began zipping her pants so slowly he thought about batting her hands out of the way and doing it himself, but he loved that she was teasing him. He'll make her pay for it later. He was grateful her blouse was button-free for a change and she removed it quickly, standing in her underwear only. She walked over to the desk leaning against it and crossing her arms. She smiled, fire lighting in her eyes. She could see him getting hard in his jeans and she could feel the tingle in her body in anticipation of what was about to happen.

"Turn around" he ordered as he walked to the desk as well.

Elizabeth did as he asked, now standing with her back turned to him. He was standing behind her, his hands skimming her bare back. He kissed her shoulders and his hands locked on her panties, removing them, and she wriggled them down her legs. "God you're gorgeous".

Elizabeth could feel herself blushing. She never got used to all the compliments he was constantly giving her.

He opened his jeans and freed himself. Taking him at hand, he rubbed himself against her center, taking a deep breath at the feeling of her so wet against him. And then he slammed into her and she gasped, her hands gripping the desk tightly. "Oh god Professor" she moaned, not forgetting their little role-play.

"Miss Adams you feel so amazing" he breathed before he began pumping her.

He moved fast, going in an out and making her pant. He could feel her legs weakening so he wrapped his arm around her and held her tight. He kept pounding into her and she was unable to do anything but mumble incoherent words. He wasn't going to last long, he knew it; their little mind game got him off even before he pushed himself into her, even before he felt her tight around him. "Are you close?" he breathed against her back.

"God, yes… I can't… Touch me… Please" she groaned. It was rare they had sex in that particular position, mostly because she was literally unable to stay standing. The feeling of him so deep inside of her surrendered the muscles of her legs, making them quiver to the feelings of this pleasure pain.

His hand traced her back and moved to her stomach, reaching her moist center, finding her clit. He grabbed it between his fingers and began to rub it as he kept thrusting into her. He didn't have to work long on her, she was too close as it was, so when his fingers lightly pinched her clit she tightened against him, her legs trembling, screaming silently as she came. He was too far gone himself, and the feeling of her so hot and tight against him sent him over the edge with her and he spilled inside of her, pushing deep as he leaned closer to her, his chest now glued to her back.

"My god, that was amazing" he said.

"I can't feel my legs" she whispered. He wrapped his arm tighter around her and helped her stand up as he pulled her to him, guiding her to the bed, allowing her to lean on him. She fell on the mattress and he followed, pinning her under him as his lips met hers and he began to kiss her. His tongue was searching her mouth, tasting her.

"God I love you babe" he said as their kiss ended.

"Can I go back to being Mrs. McCord now?" she asked and he smiled, pecking her lips. "I'd love that. But just so you know, you're the best student I ever had".

Elizabeth laughed "well, your other students have no idea what they're missing". She moved closer to him and began to kiss him again, her tongue dancing in his mouth, her hands wandering over his back and shoulders. He leaned closer into her, feeling himself arousing again. He pushed her away gently, breaking their kiss.

"Babe, unless you're up for round two, I need you to get dressed and stop doing that thing with your tongue".

Elizabeth smirked. She sat up slowly, pushing him slightly off of her, and reached for the clasp of her bra, taking it off seductively. Henry's eyes widened and he grinned, finding her lips again, hungrily kissing her. "Lord, you're amazing" he said and his hand cupped her breast. His lips left hers and he trailed a path to her breasts, taking her nipple in his mouth, gently sucking it. She arched her back, longing for his touch. He kept sucking her nipples as her hand skimmed down his body, as she found him already hard. She gripped him tightly, pumping him fast, making him groan as he bucked into her hand.

"Babe, nothing good will come out if you keep doing this" he moaned.

She laughed, her hand leaving him. She tugged at the end of his shirt and he backed away from her breasts to allow her to remove it. When he met her again she pulled him closer to her lips and his hand guided him into her, pushing deep inside of her. She cried out, unable to quiet her pleasure. He moved slowly, going in and out in a steady pace. It wasn't enough for her, she needed him to go faster; harder. She pushed her hips to him, tightening around him, her legs wrapping around his waist. Getting the hint, he began to move faster, pushing deeper, lasting longer.

"Oh Henry…" she moaned.

He had to close his eyes to keep from coming to the sound of his name dancing on her lips. As much as he loved their little fantasy from before, there was nothing better than to hear her calling out his name in pleasure. He leaned closer to her, kissing her neck line as she tilted her head, leaving a trail of wet kisses along her neck and jaw. Her hands roamed his back, pulling him even closer to her, needing to feel him as close as possible.

"I'm so close babe" he moaned and she nodded; she was too.

He kept moving inside of her, his lips never leaving her body. He could taste the sweat that covered her, mixing with the smell of her perfume. His hand began moving down her hip, but she stopped him. He just had to keep moving, she was about to fall over the edge. She wrapped her legs more tightly around him and he changed his pace – moving slower, pushing harder into her. That proved to be too much for her and she shrieked, trembling against him. "Oh Henry! Yes! Yes!" she cried.

The movements of her body and her cries made him buck against her, spilling inside of her as his body shook with ecstasy "Jesus Elizabeth!" he cried as well.

He kissed her again as they began to calm down from their ecstasy. Still panting, he rolled off of her to let her breathe.

"Hmm" she moaned, slowly catching on her breathing.

"There. Week night sex" He said as he pulled her closer to him. "Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Uh-huh" she whispered, still unable to form a coherent thought.

"There's a ringing endorsement" he teased.

"I was just thinking" she replied.

"Then I suppose my work is not done" he laughed as he moved closer to kiss her lips and then the top of her head as she rested her head on his chest, wrapping his arm around her tiny form.

Lying in the comfort of his embrace, feeling the warmth of his body, she finally felt at ease. She began telling him about her day, about her struggles in this new job. He listened carefully, providing her with all the solace she needed, saying the things she needed to hear the most. Truth was, it didn't even matter – as long as he was there to hold her, no words were needed.


End file.
